Her Coming Part 3&End
by Star-Light
Summary: See Part 1


Her Coming 3/4 and 4/4 

Disclaimer: I own nothing......especially Riley *shudders*   
~~~~~   
Walking confidently into the Mansion, Riley, started to search around for his escaped victim, thinking 'Won't Buffy 'have' to come back to me when she sees that I slayed the evil psycho?' Opening the door to where Dru was sleeping, he peaked his head around the door before walking completely in. 

Keeping her eyes closed, Drusilla listened carefully to the human walking closer to her. 

Pulling a stake clumsily from his pocket, Riley raised it above his head and thrust down, towards the vampyress' heart. 

Opening her eyes quickly, Dru easily grabbed the wood weapon before she was pierced with it. Looking up at Riley, she knew she would not have the strength to fight him off. So, she had to think of something to do. 

"What are you doing?" she asked casually, pulling the stake from Riley's grasp and letting it roll onto the floor. 

"Slaying you." Riley answered quickly. 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Spike's not going to like that you killed his Princess." 

"But Buffy will be happy." 

"How do you know?" 

"I just know. Now if you don't mind I have to find my stake" Riley said and got down on the floor to search for his stake.   
Shaking her head and the stupidity of this boy, Dru made to escape through the open door, when she was grabbed from behind by Riley. "Ya know, I was thinking" he stated like it was something completely new to him, which it probably was, "how is Buffy gonna know if I really kill you? So, I'm going to take you to her, then stake ya." 

Using all her energy, Drusilla tried to push Riley away from her but she was still too weak and it only annoyed him, so to remedy the situation, he raised his fist and knocked her out. Then throwing her over his shoulder, walked out of the mansion towards where Buffy lived. 

Knocking loudly on the door, Riley shouted for Buffy to come out and see what he had for her. Walking out of her apartment, Buffy look immediatly at the body slung over Riley's shoulder. 

"Who's that Riley?" she asked annoyed at being woke up. 

Dropping the vampyress onto the ground at Buffy's feet, Riley smiled like a child at her "A vampire, Buffy." 

Looking down, Buffy could only imagine what Spike was going to do to Riley when he found out what he did. Shaking her head, she looked back up at the idiot. "This isn't just any vampire Riley. Do you know who this is?" 

"They're all the same Buffy. Animals." 

"Why did you bring her to me Riley?" 

"I brought it to you as a gift." 

"Excuse me. You brought me her as a 'gift'?" 

"Yes. Don't you like it?" Riley was starting to lose his confidence. 

Smiling knowingly at Riley, she thought of the things that were to come to him. Death, torture. Definitly torture. She had never really liked Riley, even for the little while they had gone out. "Riley, Riley, Riley.....you're so screwed." 

Still on the ground, Dru began to wake. Opening her eyes she looked up at the two people talking over her. Noticing one of them as the slayer, she crept away without being seen. Serveral yards away, she pulled herself up to stand fully on her feet, and leaned up against a brick wall for support. Brushing the hair away from her eyes, she tried not to listen to the bitter voices that had began to invade her mind once again. They were so loud. But she knew they were trying to tell her something. And she knew they were lying to her. 

'He's not going to find you this time.' 

'You're as good as dead' 

'He's deserted you.' 

There was a smaller voice unlike all the others. Dru could barely hear it. 

'Hold on He's going to find you. Go to the place where the dead sleep' 

Sighing, Drusilla, pulled herself away from the wall and walked across the street to the grave yard. Looking down at one of the gravestones, she murmered softly, "Where the dead sleep." 

'There. Ahead of you. Go there.' the voice told her accomanied by the soft toned voice of the moon. 

Looking up, she saw a crypt, it called to her, told her she would be safe there. Walking over, she used all her energy to pull open the door. Then going inside she closed the door behind her. The crypt smelled of cigarette smoke and stale Jack Daniels. There wasn't much inside. Several smashed bottles of liquor in one of the corners, and a pale granite cofin in the middle of the small room. 

Pulling herself up ontop of the cofin, Drusilla colapsed all her energy gone."Spike......." she whispered to the darkness as unconciousness took over once more. 

~*~*~*~   
Part 4/4 

Walking into Dru's bedroom, Spike dropped the bag in his hands, when he saw no one was there. "Dru......" he called. Taking a step forward, his foot came into contact with something on the floor. Leaning down he picked up the stake Riley had dropped. Staring wide eyed at the stake, he began to panick and ruffly grabbed at the covers. "No dust....." he mumbled. Then turning ran out of the mansion to find Dru. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Screwed?" Riley asked dejectedly. 

"Oh yeah," Buffy answered leaning up against the railing. "Spike's gonna....." trailing off, Buffy looked down to see that Drusilla had disappeared. "where is she?" Shrugging, she walked back into her apartment, leaving Riley outside. 

~*~*~*~ 

Running past the graveyard, Spike stopped abruptly, he could taste her essence here. Following it, he opened the door to his crypt. Immediatly, the moonlight drifted across the floor to rest on her broken form. She looked to him like a fallen angel. Her dress was dirty from being dropped on the ground by Riley, she was barefoot, bruises were slightly visible on her arms and legs from her encounter with the initaitve sods, and her hair was limp, lying around her head like a dark halo. 

"Dru..." he said quickly walking to her side. That's when he decided that the Hellmouth was no place for his Dru. So gathering her in his arms he took her to the mansion where his 68' DeSoto was. Lying her in the passenger side, he left, hopefully to never return to Sunnyhell. 

~*~*~*~   
Epiloge 

Several weeks later, Riley Finn was found in several pieces scattered through Sunnydale California. He was indentifiable by only dental records. 

((And the peasents rejoiced, Riley Finn was dead)) 

"You're cynical and beautiful   
You always make a scene   
You're monochrome delirious   
You're nothing that you seem   
I'm drowing in your vanity   
Your laugh is a disease   
You're dirty and you're sweet   
You know you're everything I need 

Everything you are   
Falls from the sky like a star   
Everything you are   
Whatever ever you want 

I wanna kick at the machine   
That made you piss away your dreams   
And tear at your defenses   
Till there's nothing there but me   
You're angry when you're beautiful   
Your love is such a tease   
I'm drowning in your dizzy noise   
I wanna hear you scream 

Everything you are   
Falls from the sky like a star   
Everything you are   
Whatever ever you want" 

-Dizzy   
----the goo goo dolls (dizzy up the girl) 


End file.
